


Day 5: Bake Together

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon delight, Baking, Bonfire, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 5: Bake Together. Twilight. Jake/Bella. An afternoon spent baking for the Pack bonfire leads to a food fight and afternoon delight.





	Day 5: Bake Together

"Jake stop!" Bella giggled as her boyfriend kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't want to," He breathed.

"Tough! You said you'd help me bake for the bonfire tonight so come on! Chop chop!" She clapped her hands, "And maybe if you're lucky and we have some time once we've finished we could go upstairs for a little afternoon delight."

"Bellaaaa..." Jake groaned, "You minx. How could you do that to me?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes with a huff, "Let's just start baking. I'm getting hungry for something that isn't food."

"I just bet you are big boy," She teased, "Right! Brownies first."

******20 minutes later******

"And now they go in the oven," Bella smiled.

"Phew I am so glad that's over with," Jake sighed, "Now can we go upstairs for some afternoon delight?"

Bella laughed, "We're only just getting started Jacob."

He groaned. He really didn't like the sound of that.

"Mix these together," She instructed, "And don't even think about eating any of the mixture or you'll find yourself in the dog house for a week with no afternoon delight or any other type of delight."

Jake whined, "Yes Mistress."

"Good boy," Bella cooed.

******3 hours later******

"And now we're done," Bella announced, "Thanks for all of your help Jake. I wouldn't have finished so quick if you didn't offer to help."

"It's ok Bells," He replied sneaking up behind her, "I'd do anything for you."

Bella smiled softly as she turned to look up at him only to be hit in the face by a large cloud of flour.

"JACOB BLACK!" She spluttered in shock, "I will get you back for this."

"I'd like to see you try," He exclaimed while he put his flour covered hands on her ass and squeezed leaving white flour handprints on the backside of her jeans.

She smiled sweetly and brought her icing and buttercream covered hands up and into his hair rubbing and massaging his head as she went. She laughed loudly at his look of shock.

"This means WAR!" Jacob declared.

"Bring it on!" Bella challenged.

******10 minutes and a lot of mess later******

"Why did you have to start a food fight?" Bella raised an eyebrow in Jake's direction.

"Me?" He gasped, "You were the one who went for the hair!"

"Hey! You got flour all over my face and then grabbed my ass. If Charlie notices the flour handprints then you are dead and I won't be saving you," She cackled.

He paled, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"It depends," She mused, "You'll just have to make it up to me, won't you?"

"And how would I be able to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Well you could help me out in the shower. We do have an hour left until we have to get ready for the bonfire," Bella flirted.

"I can wash your back," He offered.

"That's a good start but..." She teased, "I was thinking about something a little more dirty."

He choked on a gasp and nodded excitedly. She giggled as she walked towards the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to give him a sultry look and crooked her finger to beckon him forward.

"Follow me," She softly commanded watching him as he followed her like a lost puppy, "Good boy."

******2 hours later******

In the end they were late to the bonfire but with the amount of baked goods brought the Pack didn't bring it up except to tease the two lovebirds about the smell surrounding them. Of course Bella blushed. But they didn't care. They were happy. They were happy with the Pack as the family unit they'd both needed. They were happy with each other. They were Jake and Bells. They would always be Jake and Bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think x


End file.
